The Four Crystals
by XiangXinwo
Summary: this is a crossover with yuuinu and its about four girls who find out a secret of themselves and someone wants them in order to controlt he world? why is that? And who are these guys? do they love the girls or will the enemies kill them!


This one is my first attempt at a crossover! Review and tell me what you think! thanks!!

"You are to gather the 4 secret crystals and bring them to me," said a icy voice as he looked at his four top minions.

"Yes sir," replied the 4 minions in unison.

As he minions left, the person behind the shaded curtain smirked at his plan.

"As soon as we gather the 4 crystals, it shall be complete my..." said the person, then suddenly felt energy around and stopped talking.

"Are you sure this will work," asked the man who appeared to the persons side.

"It shall and it will work," stated the icy voice man interlocking his hands with the man next to him.

"It better," said the man who made his grip harder on the man's hand and lightly pulled the man toward him.

The man looked at the person who pulled him to him and looked around the room. Then he pushed the button on the phone, while the other started to undress him. .

"Kara, don't let anyone in and if there are any calls take a message, understand," he directed his secretary as he tried to hold himself together.

"Yes sir."

Then he let go of the button and looked at the other man, whose shirt was off to reveal his soft, smooth, muscular chest. All he had on were his kitty cat boxers.

"Why here? Why now, Natou?"

"You are still my slave under my rule! So you'll do as I say as every one else does," replied Natou with his dangerous green eyes flaring at the man.

Then the man moved over to him and got down on his knees and unzipped Natou's pants.

"We are to find the 4 crystals for our master! We shall use a locating device to track them down."

"Who is going after whom?"

"We should draw straws!"

"No."

"Jac bin po?" (I might have spelled it wrong! Short term memory!)

"NO!"

"Fortune Cookies?"

"No, for the god damn last time! We shall do it by drawing stones!!"

Minion #3 looked as though he was going to agree or argue, but couldn't find the words. Then a question came to him.

"WHAT are 'Drawing Stones'?"

Minion #1 was frustrated and punched #3 right in the face and made #3 fall 4ft. across the room in the cave.

"However you got to be picked for the top 4 eludes me! Anyway, drawing stones are like destiny or fate. These stones give you your assignment."

"Oh...I see...I don't get it," said minion #3 rubbing his head were it hit the wall.

"Just shut up, dumbass and watch," said minion #2 holding #1 from hitting #3.

"The Stones."

"Right..."

Minion #1 pulled out 4 stones with the words North, East, South, and West written on them and dust covering them from the long time not in use. They had faded color on them, the minions couldn't even identify what colors where on there.

Minion #1 started to mumble some sort of incantation and the stones start to glow the colors of green, yellow, red, and blue, and then with a the blink of the eye the stones disappeared! All the minions were looking toward the ceiling, except for minion #4. He grabbed inside his shirt at what just suddenly appeared there.

"Ah...looks like I got the east crystal...," stated minion #4 holding the necklace with the yellow stone at the end.

Everyone was surprised to find a necklace around their necks. They took out the stones and looked at them.

"I got west," said minion #3with disappointment in his voice.

"I hate water! I can't swim!!"

Then minion #1whispered to minion #2 "I hope the crystal drowns that damn dumb ass." Minion #2 nodded in agreement.

"I got the North crystal," said minion # 2 seldom sound to his voice.

"I got fire," said minion #1 excitedly.

They all turned the stones over and looked at everyone else's. They all smirked at each other!

"Well, off to Japan! Where we are to start our mission," stated #1.

The other 3 nodded and fell behind minion #1, who tore a hole in the air. He signaled the others to go first, so he could close the portal.

"We shall get the 4 crystals and rule this planet! As well as the others," said minion #1 laughing evilly and he disappeared in the portal.


End file.
